MP4D.EXE
Ta historia może być dziwna i głupia lae to rzeczywistość i zmieniło moje życie przynajmniej tak myślę. To się zaczeło kiedy listonosz czołgista Idiota pryjechał swoim czołgiem i wystrzelił moją pocztę do skrzynki pocztowej.Podeszłem do niej i był tam list o mojego kolegi Hau Hau i jego treść brzmiała tak ,,Koleś wiem że jesteś głupi i że uważasz że marikunana polepsza pamięć i inteligęcje ale nie graj w to bo to złoo i jest tam hiiiperrr realistyczna khhhreff" . ,,Smoke weed Everyday" pomyślałem i poszedełem do kompa o nazwie ,,ŁOODDAJ MI TE PISONT GROSZY" i zainstalował się ten plik w ułamek sekundy (STOPER) i się samo włączyło i był tam coś co mnie przeraziło a mianowicie - ,,Kup dodatek DLC do the sims sredniowiecze tylko 249057307204,99 euro i złoty i koron czeskich" a przecież the sims średniowiecze ma tylko jeden dodatek piraci i bogaci I wtedy pojawił się niejaki Legat - Jam jest Legat prawa ręka Creepytrolldarkplaya zagłada diżarłów i wielki legat legionu - i wtedy powiedziałem - peda- Milcz śmiertelniku słuchaj ie graj w tom grę bo amagrjdon nadejdzie- a ja odpowiedziałem - nie wyciśniesz że mnie hajsu śmieciu - powiedziałem i odszedł. Kupiłem dodatek co z tego że mam -900 na końcie.I dodatek pozwalał grać czterema postaciami z the sims średniowiecze z serri u kinezyny (od autora tak to chamska reklama kanału) a były to : Medyk Cyprian Pędzi-Bimber , Bard Ryszard , Kapłan Jakubiński Seweryn i Lady Katarzyna Wielka Monarchini.Mogłem wybrać Cypriana i fabóła była taka - Królestwo miodoland zostało nawiedzone przez armię kucyków My little pony i doszło do detonacji super zaklęć w Skomburgu i nas to nie obchodzi gdyż jesteśmy palaczami konopi prawda Heniek - Skąd ta gra mnie zna co z tego że psało że ta gra ma dostęp do danych użytkowika aaaa ta gra mnie zna.Olałem to i rozpoczeła się gra i wtedy z lewej strony nadcągał sonic.exe a z drugiej Alucard i gonili bidnego cypriana który umarł bo zetknięciu się z nimi. Wtedy był w ramce w menu głównym a sonic kopał go w tyłek i jednocześnie przy pomocy portal guna dał mu palce w oczy.Nasępnie mogłem grać Ryszardem.Miałem cel by pójść do karczmy i kiedy poszłem tam to była scena w której wychodzą duchy z black and white i złe sumieni powiedziało ,,Tylko nie to znowu Creepytrolldarkplay miej litość" a tam pisało że będzie ta piosenka. Żeglaże spiewający tą piosenkę płoneli i walili się w głowę młotkai na wzajem a piosenka brzmi tak. ,,Od lądu nasz suszy czas już w może ruszyć Pójść na dno nie chcemy dlatego tu główkujemy łódz wyszła za duża potrzeba nam drewna by wypłynąć z tąd Ej duli duli ej duli duli Potrzeba nam drwna by wypłynąć z tąd Liud liud je liud liud je" I podczas tej w padłęm na to e alucard to dracula od tyłu i wtedy Ryszard powidział na wrzechwidzączego co to jest czyżby zwłoki i wtedy bła trójwymiarowa bijatyka sterowałem ryszardem przeciwko sonickowi ale miałem lagi więc ryszard umrzył. zoststał powieszony za jaja przy pomocy własnych Gęśli . Katarzyna i sewryn mieli wspólną kampanie i pojawił się kupa the killer kropka e iks e i mnie zaraził jeffowym rakiem połączonym z wirusem necora i umrzyłem i zapoczontkowałem apokalipse i to interquel dzięjący się midzy 9 i 10 częśćą kupa the killer kropka e iks e. Kóniec Kategoria:Kupa the killer kropka e iks e -seria Kategoria:Profesor Miodek nie miałby nic przeciwko Kategoria:Głupkowaty protagonista Kategoria:Mózg rozjebany Kategoria:MÓZG ROZJEBANY Kategoria:KROPKA E IKS E Kategoria:Gry Kategoria:POSTAĆ Z GRY ŻYJE Kategoria:Ułyt do einasiP Kategoria:Parodia Kategoria:Interquel Kategoria:TA HISTORIA JEST PRAWDZIWA, PRZYSIĘGAM